Twisted
by Mikky
Summary: [Completa]Pensamentos de um Uchiha que lutou para ter o que queria. E teve. OneShot.DarkFic. Fic em resposta ao desafio Relâmpago VII do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.


**Twisted**

**por Mikky **

Pensamentos de um Uchiha que lutou para ter o que queria. E teve. OneShot.

DarkFic. Fic em resposta ao desafio Relâmpago VII do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.

Fazer uma fic baseada nas músicas This Love e Domination do Pantera. Palavras Obrigatórias: mentir (ou flexões possíveis), manipular, legado, áustero (ou flexões possíveis), mais 3 palavras retiradas da música (untrue – inverdade, twisted – deturpado, pain – dor, domination – supremacia, grim – impiedoso).

Limite Máximo: 1000 palavras.

**OooOoOOoooOOooo **

**Twisted**

Ele sempre havia sido meu grande modelo. O cavaleiro de armadura brilhante que salvava pessoas inocentes e me inspirava a seguir seus passos. O meu grande ídolo.

Ah, quantas tardes e dias eu ficava a observar, e copiar cada movimento, cada passo. Ele era o melhor da turma, o mais bonito, o mais inteligente. O orgulho do pai e do clã. O meu orgulho. Mesmo que me botasse a correr com uma petelecada na testa.

Meu tênue castelinho de areia construído com o pouco tempo que passávamos juntos foi aos poucos se desmantelando, grãozinho por grãozinho, se desfazendo junto com meus sonhos. O **legado** do clã era claro, mas eu, com meus sonhos inocentes e infantis achei que nada passava de um mal entendido, que o que eu havia percebido, nada mais era do que um devaneio infantil. Uma loucura desmedida, uma loucura que descobri, e não entendia.

**Dor**, vida, morte... Tudo num mero passar de segundos. Tudo feito com o mínimo de tempo, de reação impossível...

Jamais tive chance de reagir...

As palavras despencaram da boca dele. Dolorosamente.

**Inverdades**, talvez, mas inverdades que me fizeram descer numa inebriante espiral escura de dor e flagelo. Dor e desespero.

Dizem que somente estamos vivos se sentirmos dor. Será que era isso que ele procurava? Sentir dor?

Eu... eu... eu poderia ter dado isso para ele, eu poderia aprender... E talvez se aprendesse me poupasse de tudo o que aconteceu comigo.

Talvez ele um dia tenha amado. De uma forma doentia e completamente **deturpada**, mas talvez tivesse.

Tudo o que fiz nesse meio tempo fora tentar preencher o vão, a distância que existia entre mim e a **austeridade** de olhos vermelhos. Tão vermelhos quanto os meus.

Não queria pensar em possibilidades. Para mim somente um caminho se apresentava como válido, válido e certeiro.

**Mentir**, **manipular**... fiz tudo isso em busca de poder. Fiz tudo e mais um pouco numa tentativa de sobrepujar o grande vão. Fiz tudo para tentar conseguir preencher o vazio que existia dentro de mim. O vazio cujo buraco ele fez naquela noite que dizimou tudo aquilo que eu conhecia como vida.

Corri, fugi, vivi da forma mais patética... busquei a **supremacia** nas mãos de uma serpente. Achei que essa fosse a única forma.

Ah, como estive errado... E que inutilidade.

Me vendi, e hoje sou apenas uma sombra do que ele era na minha idade.

Mais **impiedoso**, talvez.

Aqui, parado frente a frente com ele, finalmente percebo que tudo o que fiz fora inútil... cada uma de minhas ações, tão pensadas, tão planejadas, certeiras e absurdamente perspicaz de si, olharam para mim junto com o olhar de surpresa e desprezo dele. Não consigo dizer qual era verdadeiro.

Cada uma de minhas ações foram jogadas, uma a uma, contra mim... com cada golpe que recebia, cada kunai que atravessava minha carne, cada shuriken que me acertava... ou em cada jutsu que eu caia e desfazia.

A vida é doente.

Minha vida é doentia. Ela joga com seus sentimentos, te manipula, te faz de trapo. E **selou** meu destino, pouco a pouco... selou meu destino quando vi o corpo de meu irmão, quase sem vida, em meus braços.

Olhei, sem graça, a grande ironia desta cena.

Um sorriso sincero estampado em seu rosto, ria de meus infames atos. O sangue, espalhado pela relva, escorrendo de nossas múltiplas feriadas, espalhado no tronco das árvores, em nossas roupas... Mas, desta vez, fora de nossos olhares.

Obrigado, disse me ele antes que desse seu último suspiro e fechasse seus olhos.

Obrigado pelo que, eu ainda me pergunto...

Acabei com a vida do meu ídolo.

Acabei com a força que me impelia a andar.

Acabei com a força que me impelia a continuar em frente.

A vida é realmente doentia.

E eu me subjulguei direitinho.

Mano... meu aniki... meu ídolo... Me espera... eu vou te seguir, como sempre fiz. A minha vida inteira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**o Início de Transmissão o**

**x Relatório n° 338981 da missão 111325 x**

_**Encontrados os corpos dos ninjas desaparecidos da Vila da Folha, os irmãos Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos mortos com ferimentos provavelmente provenientes de luta.**_

_**Análises preliminares revelam que Uchiha Sasuke possa ter cometido suicídio.**_

_**Encaminhando os corpos e as armas para verificação e análise das partes competentes.**_

_**Estiveram presentes nesta patrulha os Jounin Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Hatake Kakashi.**_

**o Fim de Transmissão o**

**xxxx**

**Já sabe...**

**Ja, ne **


End file.
